Otakus
by Yellow Lion
Summary: Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura are Otakus that love to cosplay and such. Sasuke and his gang are the popular people at the school. what will happen when they meet at a sleep over at the Hyuugas? NejTen, NarHin, Sak X undecided perverted


Sakura, TenTen, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto

Sasuke, Ino, Neji, Gaara

-

Sakura screamed and laughed as TenTen was tickling her harshly and non-stop on her bed. "I am the tickle master! Bwahaha!" she yelled and Hinata giggled on the other side of the room where she was on the computer, drawing anime. Naruto and Shikamaru were talking to each other while sewing cosplay costumes on the other side of the room. The five were at Hinata's mansion, in the middle of an anime otaku session.

Naruto is the oldest of the five. He has golden blond short hair and sky blue eyes. He has a well-built body and is always energetic. He is sixteen and has a sweet tooth. His most favourite food is ramen though. He could survive on only that food forever. It's pretty funny since he is going out with Hinata, the quiet and motherly one of the otaku group. Right now, he is wearing a white Nike shirt and a black Hollister jacket with brown shorts that look more like Capri's. His hair was ever so messy and he was the only one in the small group that didn't have glasses or contacts.

TenTen is the second oldest, sixteen years old too, but a couple months younger than Naruto. She has long brown hair that is always kept in two buns on either side of her head and chocolate brown eyes. She is very tomboyish and dislikes anything really girly. She is really fun to be around, says the whole group. She is hilarious and a mood upgrade. She currently isn't going out with anyone since her break up with Lee Rock, a spunky guy that moved. Right now she is wearing a white Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt and a blue unzipped jacket. For pants she was wearing long straight jeans. She had her hair up in two buns like usual and her casual black glasses since she wasn't wearing her contacts.

Third oldest is Shikamaru, sixteen years old. He is younger than TenTen by only a week or so. He has shoulder length brown hair that he keeps up in a high ponytail that resembles a pineapple. Everyone in the group likes to play with it and make fun of it, but he's used to it so he just smiles and hurts them in their sleep. Just kidding! He has dark brown eyes, but a little darker so they look sort of black. He is very quiet and lazy; he usually sews our cosplay costumes or draws anime. Out of all of us, he's the best. He hasn't gone out with anybody since Temari, his last girlfriend. She broke his heart because he realized she was two-timing him. He was wearing a black and dark green flannel unbuttoned long sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt under it and for his pants were black straight down jeans. His hair was in the usual ponytail and had his contacts in.

Fourth oldest is Hinata. She's fifteen. She's four months younger than Shikamaru. She has dark violet hair; almost black and very light lavender eyes. They're almost white, which scares them a little bit, and has a little bit of trouble cosplaying because she always has to buy coloured contacts. She is very quiet and timid, and blushes a lot. She is the second best drawer after Shikamaru. She was the first person in the otaku / cosplayer group. She is currently going out with Naruto Uzumaki, the blond wild man, but is very much in love, so nobody makes fun of him or her. She was wearing a big gray Hollister jacket and light blue and white straight down ripped jeans. Her hair was just in place as she had just fixed it and she had her clear contacts in.

Lastly, the youngest is Sakura. She is the youngest and the smallest, so everyone treats her like the baby of the group. She is a really good cosplayer because she has an adorable face and can master either a boy or girl character. What is strange about her is that she has pink hair and green eyes. People always look at her strangely, but most people at her school are used to it. She is sort of rowdy and fun and loud, like Naruto, but can also be a bit shy and perverted sometimes. In fact, everyone in the group is perverted. She was the second in the cosplay group because Hinata, her very best friend from the start, suggested it to her. Sakura isn't going out with anyone currently. Her last boyfriend, Sai, is in jail for drug use and violence. She was wearing an off the shoulder dark green sweater and white and gray short striped shorts with gray suspenders under the green sweater. She had her bangs hair in her eyes every five seconds covering her white rectangle glasses.

"Naru---to! Are you done yet~?" yelled his girlfriend, Hinata. Naruto laughed and yelled back: "I've only started, baka!" and laughed again.

TenTen's phone rang and she hopped off the enormous bed and Sakura. She picked it up and turned off the alarm and squealed. "It's five o'clock!" she yelled and Naruto jumped out of his chair and screamed 'Yes'. Since it was five, and it's a Friday, it was time to call the pizza parlor. She dialed the pizza place number and held the mobile phone up to her ear that sakura had bought her for her birthday. "Hello? Yes, the usual. Yep! Thank you! Okay, yeah, home delivery please," said TenTen as she gave the man the rest of the info.

Shikamaru stood up calmly from his spot in the chair and announced, "I think that I might be done," and with that, they all ran over to him, except for TenTen, who was still talking on the phone. Shikamaru clicked the sewing machine off and lifted it out of the way. He held up the costume. It was a little Lolita dress. It was obviously Sakura's because of the small size. Shikamaru was like Sakura's imaginary older brother since she or he had no siblings. Of course, they all were imaginary siblings, but Shikamaru once had a crush on her and vowed to protect her from then on. He still has an itty-bitty crush, but tries to act more like a brother than a boyfriend.

Shikamaru had a little blush on his face. He cleared his throat. "Um, since our new cosplay project is Lolita, I made Sakura's already," Sakura looked at it with hearts in her eyes. "Why don't you go try it on?" asked Hinata with a smile on her face.

Sakura nodded her head eagerly and ran into the connected bathroom. Five minutes later, she came out with a large blush on her face. "I-it is very ecchi…" she mumbled and bent over and her chubby large breasts almost fell out. There was a big black bow on top of her head and her outfit was sort of a corset with a zipper up the front. On the lower sides of it, it ballooned out in a frilly way, like a skirt complex. Since the corset went no higher than a little about the tit, there was a bow around the neck and sleeves unattached to the dress. As for the panties, it was lacy underwear and black straps attached to it, which were attached to black fishnet stockings. The shoes were high top boots.

The two boys nearly had nosebleeds. Sakura blushed crimson and looked to the side. Tenten then decided to walk over there. She slapped Sakura's butt in a playful way and laughed. "Looking good, Saku!" and Hinata giggled.

Shikamaru stared at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "Gimme another… twenty minutes and I think that I'm going to be done with TenTen's," he said. TenTen's face paled. "No! It's not perverted or anything! Plus, I'll go out and buy you some tights so you don't feel uncomfortable with the dress!" he said and TenTen pretended to stroke her invisible beard.

"I supposed. Just don't make it too smutty like hers!" she said and walked out of the room. Hinata giggled as she looked at the dress that Naruto had made her that she was wearing.

"It's so adorable~!" she yelled and squealed. Sakura and Shikamaru walked over to her to check it out. "It's exactly what I showed you to make!" she squealed again.

It was a big pink dress that had many layers. At the neck, there was a big pink bow with strings that ended in big puffballs. Under that, there was like a cape wrapped around her until mid stomach. Under the half-cape, there was a frilly white long sleeved blouse. On top of that, was a tube top dress with a bow around the waist and many layers of the dress after that, and then white stockings for socks and cute little flat pink shoes with big pink bows. Naruto had bought a light little basket / purse earlier today and sewn a large red heart with pink frills on the side onto it and Hinata looked adorable. It was almost hard to believe that a man had made this.

Sakura POV

I squealed at Hinata's adorable form in the adorable dress. It's good that the dress is finally done. The convention is in less than a week, and we had been preparing for it for almost a month. The three of us girls are going to be Lolita's while the two boys are going to take pictures of us.

Just then, TenTen walked into the room with the pizza in her arms and a bag full of ramen. We all yelled at the same time: PIZZA! Well, except for Naruto, who yelled RAMEN!

Half an hour later, we finished our food; well of course there was boatloads leftover since TenTen never knows how much we eat since it varies. Shikamaru went back to sewing TenTen's outfit and the rest of us played video games. Little did we know now that it was ten thirty, the time when Hinata's cousin, in which the man that lives with her, comes home and makes fun of us for being such nerds. He usually brings home his asshole buddies and flirt with me.

It's always me because I have big breasts and an adorable face. I have a cubby but curvy body. I'm still losing my baby fat! I have nice legs and an ample bottom. I have plump lips and straight (but curled for a cosplay) hair. I'm irresistible! Not trying to brag or anything though…

Just then, Neji walked into Hinata's room. With him was Gaara, a hunk at our school, Kiba Inuzuka, a wild kid like Naruto from our school, Kakashi, that perverted European exchange student, Sasuke Uchiha, and Karin, a whore pretty much and nobody really cares about her enough to know her last name. Sasuke Uchiha is the number one heartthrob at our school right now. He is as 'in' as it gets. He also is very hot, I think. I try not to think about it, since he treats my friends like dirt, but I guess that it's just natural for opposites to attract, just like Naruto and Hinata, I guess.

Sasuke and Gaara stared at me with hungry eyes, as if they were looking through my clothes or something. Neji smugly walked over to TenTen and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered something into her ear. She blushed immensely and shook her head and yelled out 'HELL NO'. Neji whispered something else into her ear and groped her breast. She blushed as well as I and she jumped out of his grip and over to Naruto and Hinata's hands. Hinata walked over to him and Naruto hugged TenTen. Hinata stood right in front of Neji and stood up on her toes and slapped Neji across his face and he stood there frozen and held his cheek.

Everyone stared at the little show that they were putting on. Hinata and him quarreled for a bit as cusses slid out of his mouth, him yelling at her and TenTen. Hinata blushed and admitted a sorry and Neji admitted a sorry as well. Hinata told him that he should leave before he causes any other trouble, so he gruffly walked out coolly. Tenten crossed her arms over chest and blushed.

"I don't like them one bit," said Hinata and Naruto let Hinata into his and TenTen's hug. "I'm sorry Tenni, are you okay? Neji is obviously drunk or something, he doesn't handle his liquor well as you know," said Hinata sadly.

"Yeah, this happened once at school, remember, Saku?" asked TenTen. She looked at me expectedly.

I looked up to the ceiling as if that would help me think a little better. The image then popped back into my head, reminding me. "Oh yeah, Neji announced in front of the whole cafeteria that he likes one an otaku. He says that she's really hot and her name is TenTen and it just so happened that TenTen had walked by and he leaned her over and kissed her on the lips in front of everybody!" I said and laughed. "You were scared out of your wits, Tenni! But I remember that was the first time that I was eye-raped by Sasuke!" I said and shuddered.

"You know what's weird?" asked Naruto to all of us. We all replied with a 'what?' one way or the other. "What's weird is when like a girl that really wants large breasts, always are ending up with like really flat-chest but then, the like girls that don't ask for those things end up getting them," said Naruto as he laughed nervously and the rest of us blushed. Shikamaru was staring at mine, I was staring at Hinata's and Hinata was staring at TenTen's. Tenten walked over to Naruto and bonked him on the head with her fist. We all laughed and Shikamaru removed his eyes from mine as soon as I turned my stare from Hinata. Neither of the three was desperate for large breasts, but look what we got?

"What the fuck Naruto? Where did you get that? We were talking about Neji and TenTen!" TenTen yelled.

"Wow that was off topic…" Shikamaru reminded us. We all started laughing because we really _were_ off topic! I mean really, we were talking about neji, and then we started talking about boobs! "By the way, what size are you Sakura?" asked Shikamaru and I slapped the top of his head.

We stayed up and read fan fiction, went on our Deviant Art accounts, went to our account and our other otaku accounts. Shikamaru worked a little bit more on TenTen's costume and Naruto and Hinata were spooning (cuddling) on the far right side of her bed hoping that us three might not see them doing that, but failed epically, while TenTen and I were on the computer. Hinata's bed believe it or not could fit all five of us. It usually went in this order; Naruto, Hinata, Me, TenTen, Shikamaru. Shikamaru and TenTen usually vary, since we put TenTen on the end sometimes because she sleepwalks and if she doesn't have easy access to get out of the bed, she'll start hitting her obstacle, no not hitting, _beating_. Shikamaru is usually the victim. So, Shikamaru ends up sleeping next to me.

Tenten almost fell out of her seat for a second and I laughed. "What the hell, TenTen? Are you having trouble sitting?" I asked and laughed.

She shook her head vigorously. "No! No! I just had a great idea! How about we go and spy on Hinata's brother!" she yelled happily as she had a great big smile on her face.

I smirked. "So you do like him, huh?" I asked and laughed as she blushed. "No, just kidding, I know you like him," she started to protest, but I cut her off. "That sounds… like a great idea!" I said happily, not as happily as she was though. Hinata and Naruto were out cold right now and Shikamaru had taken his contacts out and his glasses were at the tip of his nose, threatening to fall off. He looked really into his work so we ignored him. I put on my cute blue monster feet slippers and TenTen kept her sneakers on. We tiptoed out of the room and looked down the long hall.

"Uh… you go that way, and I'll go that way, 'Kay Saku?" she asked and I nodded with a determined face. She squealed and grabbed my cheeks and pinched them, I screaming. She stopped after a while, "I couldn't stand your cuteness-I couldn't resist!" she said and shook her head. She giggled and walked down the left side of the hall, and I went the other way.

I sighed… what was I to do? I thought that we were going to go together, not her go alone! What if the hunks hit on me? What was I to do besides wake up every person in the house or get raped? I shuddered and held onto the wall. I definitely know that I felt air brush my back. I turned around, but nobody was there. So, I kept walking. Again, about two minutes later I felt the air brush my leg. I turned around rashly to see a man with wild white hair.

I gasped and he smirked. He walked in closer. He looked strangely familiar, but I just couldn't figure out where I knew him. He cupped my chin and I starred into his eyes as he starred into mine. "Aa… Eto…" I stuttered out. He smirked even wider.

"Aa… Sakura-chan. It is me, Kakashi-kun," he said and my eyes brightened.

"Oh! I see! I didn't know it was you!" I said and laughed a little. He looked down at me and stayed quiet. I knew that it was sort of in character for him to do that, since he knows little Japanese. But still, he starred at me. I began to get the goose bumps running up and down my arms and legs. I looked away from his face.

"You acting as spy, no?" he asked and chuckled. "How childish. So you like me so much that you must need to spy on me?" he asked and my face turned dark red.

"Aa! Eto… No, it's just that my friend, TenTen, had the idea and I'm just going along with her-" I said but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Ne, the one with the brown hair and Chinese buns in her hair?" he asked and I nodded. "Ano, I don't see her with you, ne?" he said and he smirked. My face turned blue. "If you wanted sex, you should have just asked-" he said as his hands reached out to touch the breasts behinds my clothing. I yelped out as he found his way under my green sweater and shirt and into my bra. He rubbed my nipples sensationally and slowly as if wanting my to soak up all the pleasure. I moaned and whimpered, trying to get only the least satisfaction out of it.

He lowered his head to the back of my head and snaked his tongue out and licked the shell of my ear. I blushed immensely and swallowed back my moans when all of a sudden, the lights switched on and there was Gaara, the sexy hunk himself. He was clad in nothing but boxers and saggy black pajama bottoms. He scratched the back of his head and yawned and opened his eyes for the very first time. My sweater was tossed aside and my shirt and bra was pushed up above my breasts, revealing their perkiness to anyone in the room. I whimpered and Kakashi looked up from licking passionately at my ear. Gaara stopped in mid yawn and just starred at us.

"What the… fuck Kakashi? Since when we you such a rapist?" he asked and chuckled at his friend. Kakashi blew out a sigh of relief, for he must have been thinking about the worst, where it might end in a fight or such. The European let go of my breasts and they were almost cold now from his warm hands. I covered my breasts with my arms and tears threatened to fall out, but I held them back. I looked down as I ran away from Kakashi and around Gaara. Gaara stopped and caught me with one arm and pulled me in to a hug.

Gaara now looked up at his friend with the intent of kill in his eyes. Kakashi had stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked annoyed. I couldn't hold it anymore. The tears flooded out of my eyes and into Gaara's bare chest. He looked pushed me out from his chest and looked me in the eyes. For some reason, he looked surprised. He blushed and pulled me back into another hug. Small sniffles erupted out of my nose.

"Kakashi… do you understand that you just did something terrible to her?" Gaara asked.

"Ne, but mostly women who have large breasts have great sex appeal and want this done to them, well at least where I'm from…" said Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head and had an impish grin.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, you don't live in Europe any more, so as for the women with big breasts in Japan, just know that they don't always have sex appeal and want to get raped," said Gaara sternly as he looked up at Kakashi and glared daggers. Gaara picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, my breasts bounced everywhere. "I want to show you something," Gaara said. "Two things actually," he continued and smirked.

"Aa, okay," I said and no sooner than when my words came out he yelled to Kakashi: "I don't want to see you till tomorrow, so get out of my sight!" he said and Kakashi stubbornly stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned around to walk down the corridor. Gaara smirked and shuffled my weight on his shoulder. "You're going to be really surprised when you see this first thing," he said as he walked down the opposite way that Kakashi went.

"Ano… I see…" I said as he continued to walk, and about five minutes of scary silence, we arrived at a door. Gaara chuckled and opened it outward and turned on the light as we took a peek in. There was the most unwanted image _and_ thought plastered into my brain. There was TenTen laying down on her back with no shirt on as Neji was on top of her kissing her breasts, neck, and lips with no shirt on as well. I gasped and my eyes were wide.

Tenten and neji turned their heads as fast as lightning to look at their unwanted guests as they noticed us. Their mouths dropped open. "S-Sakura! Ano, what are you doing h-here?" she asked even more timidly than Hinata. Neji just smirked and whispered into her ear: "Forget them, I know that you were enjoying this," as he slyly rubs his head in her breasts and puts on into his mouth.

"B-but, I thought that your relationship was unwanted, what's the happening?" I asked.

"Well, the truth is…" TenTen sighed as she pulled the covers up and grabbed her glasses and put them back on. "Neji and I have been secretly going out for about a month or so now, and we've had about five nights of sex, that I'm proud to announce," she said and laughed as Neji just smirked as Gaara and I. "Uh, if it isn't too much of a burden, please don't tell anyone else," she said. "But along with us, it seems that you to have been having some fun as well," said TenTen as she laughed and I realized that I still had my shirt and bra pushed over my breasts. I pulled them back down and clipped my bra in the back. I blushed immensely.

"Che, yeah I wish," said Gaara, "but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to give all the credit to Kakashi," he said and laughed.

Sasuke then walked into the room and looked at all of us (especially TenTen's bare chest) and started talking / ranting. "Hey guys, uh Karin's dad called and said that she needed to come home, so we didn't have sex, so I broke up with her, so she was crying, so then her dad picked her up, and then he yelled at me, then I pimp slapped him, and then he drove the whore away crying. What were you guys doing?" asked Sasuke all in one breath which was pretty amazing. He then looked at me. "Oh hey Sakura, the bed is getting pretty cold, want to warm it up with me?" Sasuke asked me, smirking as he winked at me, expecting an excited yes.

"N-no think you, I'd prefer to "warm up a bed" with a whale rather than you," I said flatly as his face turned blue.

"W-what? Y-you sure?" he asked. Aw how cute! This must be his first time being rejected!

"Yeah!" I said as I crossed my arms over my ample breasts. He laid his hand on my shoulder and I blushed.

"C'mon Sa-ku-ra-chan" he said slyly and I gulped. He leaned into my ear and was about to say something when-

"Come ON you guys! Not in front of us!" said TenTen as she started laughing. Neji smiled a little bit. "Neji and I want to spend time together, you know…" she said, trailing off.

Kiba then ran in the room screaming. "Oh my gawd! There is a mother fucking spider in my bed!" he said and squealed. We all sighed and Neji shooed us out. Gaara stuffed his hands in his pocket and Sasuke scratched the back of his head and Kiba just grinned like an idiot. "So… you guys wanna do something fun?" asked Kiba.

"What?" we all asked.

-

-

-

I'm such an asshole. CLIFFHANGER! XD

Omg it is Christmas Eve! Shit! Merry Christmas to all of you Christians! Well… Chanukah or how the fuck ever you spell it is already over so… sorry Jews!


End file.
